


Stress Relief

by candyapplesandrazorblades, saveupyourhopes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyapplesandrazorblades/pseuds/candyapplesandrazorblades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saveupyourhopes/pseuds/saveupyourhopes
Summary: “Oh, Daddy. What do you need?” you crooned against his mouth.“I need you to fuck me, kitten.”





	Stress Relief

“Hey, princess. I’ll be late today. I’ve got some work to catch up on before I miss the deadline.”

You listened to Steve’s voicemail on your way out of work. You pocketed your phone, started up your car and headed home. There, you made your way through your comfortable apartment toward the back to your bathroom. You lit a candle, ran a hot bath and dropped a pastel blue bath bomb into the water. Watching it roll, you toed the water and stepped in. The warm water rushed over you, relaxing your muscles. At some point you’d started to doze, but a soft knock at the door startled you.

“Come in,” you called.

“I’m home,” Steve said, smiling sweetly. You could see the stress written all over him—the hard-set line of his shoulders and the furrow of his brows were telling.

You dried off and put your robe on, walking into your shared bedroom. Steve was waiting for you—seated on the bed, naked, with your strap-on at his feet. “Put it on, please.”

You took up the harness and stepped into it, wiggling it up your hips. Steve had taken the liberty of setting out the lube, and you crawled up the bed past it, settling in position against the headboard. Steve found his way into your lap, resting his head on your shoulder. You petted him, gently dragging your fingernails up and down his back and arms. You kissed his head, moved to his cheek, and then his lips; he kissed you so sweetly that you ached for him.

“Oh, Daddy. What do you need?” you crooned against his mouth.

“I need you to fuck me, kitten.”

You opened your mouth against the soft skin of his throat, laying kisses there, your teeth grazing flesh as you felt the coarseness of his beard against your cheek. You pressed your hands to the hard curve of his chest and dragged your nails down the muscled surface of his belly. Your fingertips ghosted along the sensitive skin of his sides and Steve shivered.

“Touch me,” he pleaded, his mouth soft against your ear. He rocked in your lap, trying to find any sort of friction. You took his cock in hand and gave it a few slow, easy pumps, and he slumped with a sigh, resting a hand on your shoulder to steady himself. With a hand around your wrist, Steve stopped you before you could reach for the lube, snaking down your body and off of your lap. His head dipped and that plump, pink mouth took the fleshy toy until his lips neared the base.

“You’re so good for your baby,” you praised him, stroking his soft hair. “Do you wanna be filled up that bad?” The sound of him swallowing your toy were obscene; wet, suckling sounds, and the low rumble of his moaning around it. He looked up at you, nodding his head, those keen blue eyes pleading.

You took him by the backs of his arms to guide him back up. You pushed two fingers into his eager mouth; he suckled, panting, swirling his tongue around each of them in turn, until they were thoroughly coated with spit. He widened his stance over your lap and let you work your fingers into him. As many times as you had fucked him, you’d never gotten used to how hot and tight he was, wagering that part of it all of the stress, all the tension. You managed to work two fingers into him, crooking them toward yourself. Steve’s cock twitched, a bead of precome sliding down the head.

“Don’t tease,” Steve said, firm.

You slipped your fingers out of him, pressed a kiss to his waiting mouth, and urged him to lie back on the bed. You loved seeing him like this: vulnerable, desperate to be fucked, a feverish flush enveloping his face. He positioned a pillow behind his head and another under his hips, a position he’d become familiar with. Taking advantage of your own position, your mouth trailed kisses down his inner thighs, working your way to his ankles. You reached for the lube, finally, slicking your cock with it, and teasing his hole with a slippery finger.

“Baby, fuck me,” he begged, digging his heels into the bed.

“So impatient, Daddy,” you sassed, lining your cock up with his body. “What would you say to me?”

Whatever reply he could’ve come up with was replaced with a low groan as you filled him. His legs propped on your shoulders, you fucked him slow and steady, watching the tension melt from his muscles as he reached out for you, enveloping you in his arms. Steve showered you with kisses, distracted only by a gasp or a groan, heat radiating from his cheeks. You kept him anchored with your hands on his hips, and at his urging, you started to fuck him proper—firm and quick, short strokes that drove short, abortive moans out of him.

“Just like that,” he breathed, fingertips digging into your shoulders. His eyes screwed shut; he was gasping, hands scrabbling for purchase on your body, anywhere, his mouth seeking any inch of skin to kiss. He sounded helpless, a begging litany of _pleasepleaseplease_ whining out of him as he took you, letting you push his legs back and bury your cock deeper still into the heat of his body. You took his cock into your hand and stroked him in time with your thrust.

“Fu—fuck, yes, don’t stop.”

“Are you gonna come for your princess?” you purred, locking eyes with him. You could feel his body tighten, resisting your thrusts. Curses rushed out of his mouth and he came hot and quick over his tensed belly, groaning through it with his hands tight around the backs of your thighs, pulling you deeper into him.

Steve lay beneath you, catching his breath. You leaned down and he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Thank you, kitten.”

You returned his soft kiss and eased your cock gently out of him. His legs stretched and straightened, muscles tensing and releasing as he relaxed, all of his tension gone. You got up to head to the bathroom, cleaning yourself up and putting everything back into its place. You brought a hot washcloth out to Steve, kneeling beside him in bed and diligently cleaning his belly, swiping up every last trace of his mess. Once you finished, Steve rolled onto his side with a satisfied groan, and you took your place behind him, an arm draped over his waist to draw him close to you. Your kisses meandered all over his back and nape; your fingertips danced along his sides until he was sleeping, relaxing completely into you.


End file.
